2018-01-09 - The Game Begins
Closed for Renovations. That is the current state of the famed Hellfire Club, according to the sign posted politely at the front entrance. Or where an entrance is meant to be, since there seems to be no such building evident. Scaffolding has been erected and workers are active round-the-clock, attempting to reconstruct the damage which has been attributed to several causes. None of which are remotely close to the truth. There is activity in the remaining building, but the front is a no-go. Unless you are, of course, able to walk through construction and gear without notice. There are always options, but the Black Rook seems to be evident, monitoring the work. She looks like she should be holding a whip. Some would say that she does, from the hushed looks she gets after she's walked past. It's a quiet team, and one that seems afraid of any error. This is as far as Jean thinks a recon mission. They gather data about the current state of the club. Weaknesses, state of personnel, areas of the building during renovations that they can exploit to sneak in. While Xavier might not have signed on to an attack mission at Shaw, at the very least they can get some intel to use for planning if Alexwants to go with it. "Oh, what a tragedy," Emma says as she picks her way through the construction zone. "This is ..." She pauses, at a loss for words. "That panelling alone was a joy to the eye. Seeing it burned and mangled so... I do hope they find the original artisan when replacing it? Her work was special!" She pauses to watch some of the workmen. "They seem to know what they're doing at any rate; I'm happy. Good help is so hard to find. Her eyes slither over to rest on the Black Rook. "Case in point." As is her norm, the woman in charge of this organized chaos seems to not only notice the arrivals, but to be prepared for them. Somehow. As Tessa, the Black Rook, approaches, she makes no motion at all and yet somehow signals a servant with a tray. Small snacks only, nothing to keep one for long. A clear signal in the upper crust, not to overstay your welcome. "Lady Frost, Lady Grey. We were not told of your coming." Very carefully stated. Not told...yet somehow aware. She offers no seats, nor does she make a path. Jean Grey casually offers to Tessa, "we're here on a visit. Please make sure that everything is polite when we go in." Jean is ready to let loose with a psychic blast to try and lobotomize Tessa or shut her mind down if she has to. THey're not here for nice things after all, and they don't need to fight thier way through. Again. Jean gives a light mental signal to Laura to break off from team to get inside Talon receives Jean's cue from around the corner and is on her way amidst the worst of the rubble, silently finding a path through the devastation wrought by Havok. Her black tactical gear blends nicely into the shadows as she works her way through and over in an effort to infiltrate the mess and see what, if anything the X-Men had missed. The Hellfire Club are fond of their secrets, and it's doubtful that one little bomb would do the trick. The tiniest of stabbers can get her way through remarkable places in relative silence. "Tessa! How nice to see you again! Still driving the slaves are we? Keep up the good work." Emma effusively greets Shaw's little minion with the bared teeth of a carnivore eyeing prey. "I couldn't stay away; I had to see what was done to my beloved ballroom. And even more beloved bar. Tell me the Macallan 1946 survived? I would hate to hear that such a wonderful vintage was no more!" The slightly older lady, this Tessa woman, completely misses the ninja in passing. She is quite nicely distracted by the ladies, of course, and with Jean's orders she turns to give direction to the gentle young man she has on serving duty. "Please arrange for access to all areas for our guests. Clean up any messes. Go." She turns back to Jean, nodding and giving her the look that says, clearly, your will be done miss. May I have another? But to Emma it is a bit deeper. As she looks the woman in the eyes, she submits immediately and lowers her eyes. "Only one bottle, madam. There was significant damage. I have begun a search to restock, price being no object." She lifts her eyes to Emma's, meeting them again, and offers, "May I make a gift of our last bottle to you? I would have it ready in only a moment." Without batting an eye. Jean Grey casually nods to Tessa, her mind trying to go in and make sure that Tessais not going to be doin ganthing but her duties anytime soon. A quick attempt at mental manipulation - thewoman is only Shaw's secretary, she can't be that much. Jean has seen much of her through the years,and she stays to Emma's side. "We're here for sort of business." Being missed by the door lady, Laura is on her way in. Silent footfalls pad in swift crescendo as wary and concealed eyes peer about attentively. Nothing would be deliberately missed by sight or scent as she works her way in. Her arms are loosely crossed as she maneuvers in, her fingers ready at throwing blades to greet anyone looks her way untowards. She doesn't want to be spotted, or to leave any evidence of her passing, but would do what she has to like always. Tessa's mind is rather simple to bypass for Jean. She is no issue for a telepath of her caliber, and is of course delaying the group so that anything in the club can be cleared up before they gain access. She is in particular hiding the fact that there is an active orgy going on in the Emerald suite, with several higher-ranking politicians involved. Also a few stolen pieces of artwork which need to be hidden, she sent the young man to deal with them. The offer of wine is real, but is largely an attempt to keep the group from gaining entry for several more minutes. Entirely for the club, and for Shaw's reputation. Which is actually far less evil than it could be, but clearly not a good thing to be doing in your club. All of which Talon would encounter in passing. So is technically true enough to let her agree when they match up notes back at base. She's in no danger from anything here, it's all just...disgusting. "Oh, I wouldn't think of depriving the club of its last bottle of a truly special liquor. Consider it ... my donation." She eyes the devastation around her with a shock that is only partially feigned. "So much beauty destroyed in a flash," she mourns. "Is there any contribution one could make; an account to contribute toward perhaps? One can't feel but perhaps the tiniest little bit responsible for what happened here." She stares at the burnt remnants of what was once a glorious column. "That was probably my favourite piece of architectural wood carving, for example. Could one contribute funds earmarked for replacing just this?" Jean Grey is more than happy to try and keep Tessa distracted, her eyes flashing over then as she goes to try and make sure over that she's keeping Tessa in line to keep her in and going to have her attention on Emma. Her eyes flash then and she gives a nod to Emma as Emma goes to slide in and around and going about and moving around to go back and forth, her letting Emma talk. Talon pops a bit of chewing gum in her mouth, the sort you get out of a quarter machine that comes in little squares when she comes upon a relatively intact room that's being labored over to salvage whatever lies within. Little bomb indeed. Laura will slip within, free of hesitation as she stays within whatever shadows there may be. Her movements are tied expertly with those of the laborhands. They turn left, she maneuvers to their rear. Right, the same. Laura is observing whatever they are clearing out. Artwork. Huh. She moves to one of the nicer pieces, one that looks like the sort Emma would have in her room, and plops her wad of gum on the face of it before leaving to continue spelunking. Tessa's eyes don't even twitch. She does nothing unexpected, and her mind is perfectly in synch. "You are of course welcome to donate to the club, Lady Frost. We'll contact your people then, and the thanks of Sebastian Shaw himself of course." She says it without hesitation and with proper grace, as if she truly believes this is the right thing to offer in the situation...but is likely the worst thing she could have said given the circumstances. "I am taking special care with this column, miss. Please understand that the honor of the Hellfire Club is at stake." That is enough, apparently, since she steps aside to allow the ladies past her into the deeper parts of the building. She's apparently stalled enough. "You should come back after we've completed the main work, it would allow you to inspect the restoration, and we do welcome our members input on the details." Curiosity takes Emma and she casts her web out to read the workers in the building, finding the parts that Tessa was hiding from her. "Tessa, darling, did you really think I didn't know about the Emerald Suite?" she asks, eye raised. "And the artworks: I sourced half of the ones you're trying to hide from me. There's no reason to try to keep secrets from me, love." Try. She then steps further in with Jean, pointing out where pieces that were once whole and gorgeous are shattered, burned, or both. "I do hope they hired the very best of craftsmen for this. And I'll make sure that earmarked donations are made for the pieces I loved so. That mirror!" She shakes her head. "This is so upsetting, Jean. I only used that mirror there last week when I was dancing with Tony." Stark, that is. Rumour has it there was a bit of a scene involving that dance... Jean Grey mms "Looks like they're taking out all the.." Trash. She pauses, and lgnce sto Emma, "Wait, you were here last week?" That's smoethig she hadn't heard. Wait, don't break character Jean. Do't break character. she goes on in, staying close to Emma. Also o the alert for ht eomnipresent legion of guards that seem to be always here or other members of the Inner Circle, her trying to make also casual telepathic contact with Laura Talon has another few tabs in her mouth nom nomming away when she has to earnestly duck out of sight. Eyes peer through the darkness as a group of laborers make their way down the hall with a Madonna style statue. Laura quirks a brow. When they pass, Laura ducks out from hiding. She takes the wad from her gum and expertly flicks it to stick at the face of the backwards carried statue. Boredom from hours of enduring Hank's history classes is finally paying off after all this time. Onward she travels. Talon has another few tabs in her mouth nom nomming away when she has to earnestly duck out of sight. Eyes peer through the darkness as a group of laborers make their way down the hall with a Madonna style statue. Laura quirks a brow. When they pass, Laura ducks out from hiding. She takes the wad from her gum and expertly flicks it to stick at the face of the backwards carried statue. Boredom from hours of enduring Hank's history classes is finally paying off after all this time. Onward she travels. Then Jean tries to make contact with her. She peers back at the statue with the splotch of gum in its face to give the redhead some clue of what she's up to and where. Which is when the Rook lets something slip. Both Emma and Jean hear it in her mind, not meant to be heard. 'Did she mean Lord Sebastian's visit?' A clear image of something happening next week, a date and time. She blocks it from her mind quickly, but for both of them it is far too late. With words however, Tessa barely blinks. Then says, only, "The patrons are not spoken of in front of the help, madam Frost." She covers her trail as well as a non-telepath could be expected to do. She's really rather good...for a normal. Then, "If the ladies know of suitable replacements...perhaps the work could progress more quickly with replacements of high caliber being offered." In her mind, clearly, is a sarcastic, 'if you think you can do better, step up.' "Oh, Tessa, I'm so sorry!" Emma's not even slightly sorry. "I didn't mean to impugne your organizational abilities, far from it!" She meant it as a kidney shot, yes. "I was attempting, in my own clumsy way, to express hope that the beauty and elegance of this club should be restored to its former glory soon." With a stiletto. Again Emma bares her teeth Tessa's way. "Without knowing your arrangements I couldn't possibly hope to improve upon your work; I'm sure all of the membership is deeply indebted to your tireless efforts." And that's Emma when she's not actually trying too hard to be hurtful. "Of course I was here last week, Jean. You know how much I enjoy the company of some of the members here. Tony invited me for drinks and I graciously accepted. It's been so long since we've spoken, I thought it would be good to keep in touch." Jean Grey lets out a soft pfft over and just watches, not picking it up since Emma was the one chattering. "Do I want to know just why you are spending more time with Tony, Emma? I swear that your social schedule is nearly as bad as Betsy's." Jean is not jealous. No. But she is also a total shut ia nd recluse and that won't be changing. Her eyes swivel over towards Tessa as she picks up the return message from Laura and gives a nod to no one in particular, acknowledging it back. Then she goes to watch over to Tessa. "Sorry about the damages, but I don't think we'll be picking up the tab." The Black Rook realizes that she's made an error. She's thought freely in front of Emma Frost, unaware of Jean's abilities or talents or that there might actually be TWO telepaths listening in. She immediately submits, stepping back and putting her hands together at her waist. Not a thought out of place again, Tessa, the secretary of the Hellfire Club, allows them access. "I understand. Please, if you require anything further you have only to raise your hand." Somehow, even without a stray thought, that final dig. Raise your hand. We'll be watching you. Closely. Eventually, Laura does come upon something interesting. An impressive set of oak doors with a pair of armed guards in front. Hmm. Not sure how to stealth past that at the moment. The mutant codenamed Talon narrows her gaze and makes a mental note of this place. Its smells and all that she hears are put away for posterity before she begins to work her way back out. A fresh batch of tabs is popped into her mouth for the trip back. Jean Grey is playing mental 'updates' wtih Laura, getting quick nabs of info from her and coordinating lightl with Emma. Letting Emma trade barbs along wiht Tessa and playing a more subdued roll. Emma's playing an excellent foil to annoy Tessa, which in turn gives Laura cover, and in turn lets Jean sweep quick telepathic jabs throughout the area, making sure other members of the Inner Circle aren'tabout to pop in. Jean Grey mm-hmms, "So,might you care to go ahead and give us the grand tour? Since Shaw's not around or anything. you can make it quick." Talon stealths her way back along a slightly different route than she came in. She didn't want to double her risk along a route she knew was relatively busy, and furthermore she wanted to take in more sights. The new route is slightly less busy than the way she came, but there are less hiding places. She'd have to be extra attentive with her hearing and smell to avoid detection. Laura's up for the challenge. Laura keeps Jean up to date as she's prodded, including the beautifully intact double oak doors with the guards. This place still had its secrets, as they all knew. She wouldn't hold anything back as its a recon on their enemy. She's mildly confused why they were allowed near the place, but she'd slip around here even if they weren't so it's a very minor concern. Tessa opens her mouth and then closes it. She immediately overcomes her clear and obvious annoyance at being asked to guide people around the building herself, and says, "I'm sorry, Master Shaw has given me my duties. I can not step away from them." Her eyes narrow slightly at Jean, but she keeps it in check. For her, that's a minor tantrum. "Oh, worry not, Tessa dear," Emma says. "You can direct your minions here and I'll give Jean the grand tour." She waves dismissively at the presumed-to-be-forthcoming thanks. "Anything to help ease your burden, darling." And then... the Imp of the Perverse strikes. Emma reaches out and adds a bit of rhythm to the workmen's efforts. Just a little tweaking here and there. It starts subtle, but within a minute the hammerings and sawings and rippings and such of the working crew sound like the drum kit of a pretentious rock band like Yes. Or Rush. "Come this way, Jean. You'll want to see the liquor store. There are some lovely bottles to be found there, and the contents are even more impressive!" Jean Grey just glances to Emma, "And here I was thinking all this plce had was bottles for display purely to showcase how expensive the taste was. I figured if you wanted to get things thatwere actually drinable you'd have to go elsewhere." she pfftsover at Tessa, "So does that mean we can lead ourself around?" she's frowning lightly then also in thought as she sends a light message to Emma ~This feels like it's going too easy. You might be let in, but they're being way too casual about me, even with your invite.~ Shaw might be arrogant, buthe's not stupid. Two things happen then. One, Tessa actually looks grumpy for a moment. Being dismissed is normal, and expected. But the problem with the workers is an actual issue, and one she needs to focus on in order to figure out what's wrong. Then, a hint of someone else in the room. A different mind, someone watching. It's gone as quickly as it happened, but for just an instant...someone else was there. Someone in the club, and an emotional message. When you come...I'll need help. When it's time. Sanctuary. Gone, without a trace. But someone is in this Hellfire Club, waiting for the right time. Who needs help to leave. Someday. Talon is nearly out and clear into the rubble once more when she encounters a crew of laborers milling about. This isn't good for her, she really doesn't want to double back again. The longer she's here the worse her odds are. The telepaths can't distract forever. She wouuldn't have much choice about this, however. There's not enough room for her to go around without chancing having to go through and ruining the entire plan. Laura stealths back to find her original path instead. The workers would still be milling about there, but there's more room for sneaking and hiding. She would have to keep taking her time, but this is much more acceptable. Without missing a beat (OOC: HAH!), Emma looks at her wrist. "Oh my, is that the time?" she asks, glancing where there is no watch visible. "Jean, I'm terribly sorry, but I won't be able to give you the grand tour after all. I just remembered an appointment I had. I'll have to give you the tour another day." "Tessa, do keep up the good work, and I don't know how you arranged it, but the musical workmen was a nice choice." With that she heads out for the door, careful to apply some degree of mental shielding over Laura in her journey back, helping turn a few security people's courses slightly away. Jean Grey goes to let Emma split on out,and lets out a sigh, "Of course." She moves to go ahead and pick up that telepathic calling, her head a frown then as she goes over. "I suppose I'll be having to hel pmysel to somethinga nothertime." Emma goes to get a quick telepathic ~Did you pick up that? Or was it just me?~ Too much focused emotion. Was ti a trap or did the Club have someone else locked up in the basement callig for help? But, while she covers Emma's withdraw, she muses to Tessa. "You know how you're not supposed to copy someone else's style? I'm going to have to guess that's a major faux paus here given all of you wear the same thing." Tessa can be heard actually cursing, just once, as the visitors leave the premises. Something about bad taste in music, or perhaps it was something less vague. Though her force of personality is clear, the workers are going to get this foyer fixed if it kills every one of them. And having a song stuck in your head is a lovely gift, after all. Talon will make her way out with the cover of her mentor, reaching the safety of the rubble where she'll quietly scramble out on all fours. She doesn't want to make a racket, but neither does she wish to linger past their time. She'd be dead meat without psychic cover there, and she reluctantly acknowledges this unfortunate fact. Laura will be mildly amused over the music as she leaves the parting gift of a wad of gum on a carpeted floor before departing. Who cares if they know how she left once shes gone? Talon will make her way out with the cover of her mentor, reaching the safety of the rubble where she'll quietly scramble out on all fours. She doesn't want to make a racket, but neither does she wish to linger past their time. She'd be dead meat without psychic cover there, and she reluctantly acknowledges this unfortunate fact. Laura will be mildly amused over the music as she leaves the parting gift of a wad of gum on a carpeted floor before departing. Who cares if they know how she left once shes gone? Emma sends to Jean after they leave a safe distance between them and the club. she asks acidly. Ooh. Emma's resorting to profanity. She must be badly disconcerted.